


Unexpected encounter

by LunaAbadeer



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAbadeer/pseuds/LunaAbadeer
Summary: You help a crazy genius and fall in love.





	Unexpected encounter

3 a.m  
Waking up this early wasn’t unusual for you, you never seem to be able to sleep through the night.  
„Whatever…sleep’s for the weak“ you mumble, rubbing your eyes and getting up to get some fresh air.  
You open your front door and sit on your doorstep, hypnotized by the beauty of the night. The sky was grey-blue and the air was icy. You shiver slightly, but did not bother to put on a jacket.  
As cold as it was, you would not trade the world for not being here that moment.  
Everything's so beautiful, so pure and nothing broke this peaceful silence except for some early birds chirping.  
You close your eyes and listen carefully.  
„FUCK! shit! shit fuck fuck fuck!“ you hear a deep voice curse.  
your eyes shot open and you stood up, looking for the source of the disturbance.  
A tall figure was dragging their body across the street, shaking something that looked like a Sci-fi gun.  
„Damn this fucking shitty ass Portal fuck! FUCK!“  
‚Portal?‘ you thought to yourself and slowly approached him in curiosity.  
Finally, you were close enough to let the street lamps illuminate him.  
Breathing heavily, he fidgeted with his gun.  
Suddenly, he squirmed in pain and held onto his stomach.  
„FUCK“ he screamed.  
Not noticing you, he moaned in pain and tried to get up.  
„H-hello..? Can I-“ you stammered, wanting to offer your help, but when he looked up to you, you saw a dark red spot staining the lower half of his shirt.  
„Oh my god…“ you gasped, holding your hands before your mouth.  
„Oh, right, FUCK him as well!“ he yelled, frowning.  
Hesitating for a moment or two, you grabbed his arm and helped him into your house, letting him rest on our couch.  
None of you dared to say a word. You carefully removed his lab coat and shirt to examine his wound.  
You treated it and gave him a questioning look.  
„I-I’ll ex-uurp- explain tomorrow“ he said unconcerned and took out a hip flask from out of his lap coat and took a swig.  
„You better“ you frowned and gave him pillows and a blanked „If you need anything… scream.“  
„G-uurp oot cha“

you leave him alone, going back to your room and thinking about what just happened.  
„What the fuck“ you sigh and go back to sleep.

 

6 a.m

A deafening scream wakes you. Throwing your blanked to the floor, you jumped up and ran down the wooden stairs.  
„What is going on?„ you breathed heavily.  
„Y-you said I should scream if I need anything. You-you really shouldn’t offer me t-that if- if you’re not Okay with it.“ He slurred, clutching to his now empty flask, trying to get out the very last bit of what smelled like cheap liquor.  
„You got any booze? I don’t wanna be a- a buzzkill or anything, but I can’t-urrp can’t explain my situation before I’m riggedy ricked“ he said, wiping his chapped lips on his sleeve and running one hand through his messy, electric blue hair.  
‚What have I gotten myself into…‘ you thought to yourself before walking to the kitchen to get some whiskey.  
„Alright…“  
„Rick.“ he finished your sentence.  
„Alright, Rick“ you sat down before him on the coffee table, filling his and your glass with the brown liquid.  
„To what do I owe the pleasure of having to endure you?“  
Completely ignoring your question he scoffed, watching you take a sip from your drink.  
„Someone’s an alcoholic… calm down, it’s only like 6am“ Rick laughed while swirling his drink in his glass a little.  
„Someone’s a hypocrite.“ You hissed, taking another large swig.  
„Feisty. Love it.“ the stranger chuckled behind his drink, chugging half of it down in one go.  
„Just answer the question, old man“ you grinned.  
„Right… but I’d much rather have you call me Rick“ Rick said „Actually, you know what..? Scratch that. Make it Daddy.“  
You rolled your eyes and he gave you a dirty, toothy grin and started explaining.  
„I’m from another Dimension. C-137, to be exact. I know, it’s- it’s hard for your Itty bitty brain to comprehend, but th-uurp there’s not just one Universe, theres multiple ones. That is what we call-„  
„-A Multiverse. yeah, I know.“ you interrupted.  
You enjoy the satisfied expression leaving his face to be replaced with a faint blush.  
Rick furrowed his brow and quickly got back to his usual, smug expression.  
„Oo-wee. P-parents must be proud, huh? Well don’t- don’t feel too special quite yet, cause I’ve invented a portal gun to visit other dimensions, Biiiitch! Pretty c- pretty cool, huh?“  
„A Portal gun…“ you muttered under your breath, leaning into him a little.  
Although you were intrigued and not to mention highly fascinated, you figured starring at him in awe will only build up his already extraordinarily large ego, so you sat up back straight.  
„You mean your ‚shitty ass portal fuck‘“ you snickered, quoting him and watched his brow furrow again.  
„Nosey little fuck“ Rick smirked and took another swig of his whiskey. „Anyway, I was doing something… something not exactly legal, and when I tried to escape this little shit brought me to your Dimension and stopped working.“ Rick growled, gesturing to his portal gun. „Well at least I got away with these babes in time“ He grinned and pulled out several medium sized, violet crystals. „The ecstasy, oh the fucking ecstasy you’ll feel when ya crush em up and…“  
Without a warning, you stood up and walked back to the kitchen.  
„Hey! you!“ he yelled after you and got up from the couch.  
„(Y/n)“ you commented collectively, getting out a few ingredients to make some pancakes.  
„Yeah whatever. I was talking.“ He barked and crossed his arms.  
„And I was listening“ you chuckled „I’m making pancakes. Want some?“  
He cursed under his breath and leaned on the kitchen counter. „You know it’s fucking rude to-„  
„Interrupt?“ you smirked.  
„Fucks sake…“ Rick laughed in his deep, raspy voice. „Sure, pancakes sound nice“

 

__________________________________________________________

 

Rick has been staying at your place for more than three weeks now. Strangely enough, he spends most of his time locked up in your garage, making all kinds of noises in there. You’ve never been allowed in there, in which you always protested ‚It’s my house, you fucking mad little shit!‘, but nonetheless have you been avoiding going in there at all cost, until one day he let you see.  
With his hands covering your eyes, he lead you into the garage.  
„R-Remember me telling you all- all about my thrilling adventures in space with- with my grandson, Morty? Remember Morty?“  
„Yeah, I remember“ you chuckled, holding your arms in front of you to make sure Rick doesn’t make you walk into something. „What about him?“  
„N-no, fuck him! Re-remember my ship? Did I tell- tell you about my-uurp my ship?“  
„Rick!“ you laughed, sick of being teased by him so much. „What about your ship?“  
„Well, I, the genius I am, found some useless me-metal and stuff in- in your garage and- and I… I“  
„Rick, just spit it out!“ you begged.  
„Just… just se-uurp— see for yourself“ he chuckled and removed his large, rough hands from your eyes.  
You gasped, staring at a shiny, silver space ship.  
„No…“ you grinned, running your hand through your (h/l), (h/c) locks.  
„Hell yeah!“ he smirked with satisfaction and wiggled the keys in front of your eyes, quickly snatching them away as you tried to reach for them.  
„Is it… is it for real?“  
„Yuu-urrrpp. and my portal gun’s fixed too! So I can go back to my dimension again!“ he cheered.  
„Oh… right. Yeah, your grandchildren probably miss you… I mean, it has been almost a month already“ you babbled, rubbing your neck sheepishly.  
Watching you, Rick burst out laughing.  
„You’re gonna miss the shit outta me, aren’t you“  
„Ha ha. very funny. I just-„  
„Calm your-urrp calm your tits, (Y/n), I’m gonna take you with me. I owe you a shit ton o’ money a-after all.“  
„Are you kidding?“ you chuckled „i can’t just leave like that. I’ve got work to do, you know“  
„Get your head out of your ass, (Y/n). Time here goes 100 times slower than time on my dimension. A minute here is like what..? a month there?“  
„Really?“ you gave him a questioning look.  
„No“ Rick scoffed, teasingly.  
„Alright, you convinced me.“ you shrugged and got into the ship eagerly.

Arriving at the house, Rick lead you Inside.  
„Huh… no one’s home… they must be on vacation or something.“ Rick said, rubbing his neck. Turning to you, Rick smiled.  
„Wanna go get some drinks instead?“  
„Sure.“ you smiled back at him.

You two go back into his ship and Rick brought you to the planet with ‚the best bar in the universe‘.  
During the entire flight Rick went on and on about how that statement was just a scam, but you didn’t mind. You loved listening to that crazy man with a beautiful mind.  
„And that’s why they can’t actually have bar contests for the entire fucking universe!“ He yelled, getting all worked up „I can prove it mathematically.“  
You chuckle, not turning away from him and nod. „Obviously.“

 

-Time skip (after getting drunk and going back to Rick’s place)-

 

Highly intoxicated, you stumble over your feet and collapse on the couch in his living room. Rick watched you in a unnerving way; almost like a hungry animal observing his prey.  
"Rick?" You muttered, letting a hand run through your hair.  
"Hmm?" He smirked, his eyes barely open, towering over you.  
Rick got closer and closer until he was mere inches away from your face.  
"I don..don't feel so good" you hiccoughed and rubbed your eyes.  
He let his hand slip into his lab coat's pocket and handed you a plastic bag filled with colorful mushrooms .  
"Eat-eat right up, doll. You-you'll feel better. Trust me." He stroked your hair back and gave you a reassuring smile.  
You reluctantly took out one, taking a small bite. Rick groaned impatiently and shoved the whole thing in your mouth.  
"(Y/n). T-t- trust me, (Y/n), just trust me" Rick breathed in your ear sensually. "I- I'm going to make you feel reaaaal good. Eat up, doll, eat up."  
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again, you felt yourself fading. Your mind became blissfully numb as you spiraled down deeper and deeper into pure ecstasy.  
Here and now, the only significant thing in the multiverse seemed to be your pleasure.  
"Wh-what did I tell you?" Rick muttered, letting his hands explore every inch of your body. "I'll make you feel so good, babe. But in exchange I'm going to need you to obey. Is that understood?"  
You nodded, eager for more pleasure, eager for him to touch you more. Eager for him to fill you up and mark you as his; your pussy was already throbbing for him.  
Undressing you at a painfully slow pace, Rick chuckled at you moaning at his very touch.  
Once you were fully undressed, he let two fingers slide down your entrance teasingly.  
"Look how wet you are for me" Rick said in his deep, raspy voice. "Tell me how bad you want it. Tell me how much you need my huge, throbbing cock inside your tight little cunt.  
"Oh, god, Rick!" You moaned in anticipation.  
"S-same thing, babe, Same thing" he grinned "but if you're not gonna beg for it..." Rick removed his fingers from your slick pussy and watched you squirm.  
"Oh, please, rick!" You moaned without hesitation "please please please fuck my tight little cunt! I need you!"  
"Good girl" he muttered under his breath as he placed his fingers back on your clit.  
Gently rubbing it, he took off his pants and slapped your pussy with his hard cock.  
You pulled his shirt, yanking him closer to you, but Rick grasped your throat and held it tightly.  
"You don't fucking touch me until I tell you to. Is that understood?" He barked and held onto your throat even tighter, making you desperately gasp for air.  
He released you and slapped you hard right across your face.  
Without a warning, Rick pushed his whole length inside of you.  
You whimper slightly, but suck it up.  
He gave you a dangerous smile before thrusting into you at a brutal pace.  
You desperately try not to squirm, which does not go unnoticed by Rick.  
"What a go-uurp good little girl you are" he pulled your hair, forcing you to look up into his narrow, dark eyes.  
"Open up." Rick demanded.  
Instantly, obediently, you opened your mouth wide, sticking out your tongue.  
"Uhhgg-- f-fuck yeah" he moaned before spitting right into your mouth.  
You were extremely close to cuming, and his low moans pushed you over the edge.  
"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Rick!" You moaned, arching your back while your eyes rolled back into your head in pleasure.  
"Oh, god!" You screamed as he shot his seed into your aching pussy.  
You seemed to be surrounded by a breath taking utopia, lingering in that high like state of being fucked.  
"You know how I love in when you address me correctly" Rick smirked as he pulled out and threw a box of pills towards you.  
"Take one. Wouldn't want you to get-urrp get pregnant now, would we?"  
You grinned sheepishly and took one dry.  
"God?" You muttered, looking up to Rick.  
"Yes, babe?"  
"I love you"  
To the contrary of what you had been hoping he would say, he simply winked at you.  
"Jus' a chemical reaction, babe, get used to it" he slurred and went to his bedroom, passing out cold.

slowly shuffling to the bedroom, you watched Rick lay there.  
„Chemical reaction“, you muttered under your breath while rubbing your eyes, „yeah.“  
Why couldn’t he just admit he has feelings for you, you thought to yourself as you laid down beside him. Or at least you think he does… who even knows with him? He says one thing but does another. Maybe you should just be grateful that he sleeps with you and makes you feel special.


End file.
